Feral Love
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Summary: Fate and Destiny are ever-changing. Whether it changes in your favour or not are of the only things you can struggle to control. Davina Wakefield lets the wind take her where-ever it wishes but now it wants to tangle her into a new life of Murderers, Feral Mutants and Unknown Feelings. Normally she's able to handle whatever life throws at her but this time, when life throw
1. Chapter 1 A New Threat

Summary: Fate and Destiny are ever-changing. Whether it changes in your favour or not are of the only things you can struggle to control. Davina Wakefield lets the wind take her where-ever it wishes but now it wants to tangle her into a new life of Murderers, Feral Mutants and Unknown Feelings. Normally she's able to handle whatever life throws at her but this time, when life throws a new family and the possibility of a new life... She begins to wonder if letting go would be so much easier. Logan/OC, Gambit/Rogue. Co – Written with . Rated M for sexual scenes, violence and swearing.

Feral Love

Chapter 1

* * *

Sitting in a bar in the French quarter of New Orleans, were Remy LaBeua and Davina Wakefield, the two were sitting at a table at the bar as they watched the TV which had the CNC news station on, showing an interview with William Stryker, a military scientist who was urging the President to place every mutant under house arrest.

"Bastard." Remy muttered darkly as he drank his bourbon and Davina nodded in agreement as they watched the news.

"He's the guy who kidnapped you, isn't he?" She asked looking at him with her dark blue eyes that seemed to glow eerily.

Remy nodded with his red eyes hidden by his hat.

"Yes, that's the bastard." He said darkly.

"_We all know that mutants pose a threat to our people, they aren't human and are extremely dangerous." Stryker said calmly as he adjusted his glasses._

Davina felt her eyes narrow.

"He sounds like Hitler." She said with a look of disgust.

Remy managed a strained chuckle at the comment, "You don't say," he agreed silently, the bourbon in his hands sloshing over the sides as he brought the glass to his lips.

The bar was loud and dank, people screaming at each other in anger, passion or over-all intoxication. It was sickening to the pair who sat down, drinks in hand, glaring daggers at the greying man on the television. But it was one of those bars... where no one would question the pair's strange eyes or private manner. They were the type of bar to just shove a drink into your hand and pocket your money.

"Mind telling me why he's still alive?" Davina suddenly asked, her blue eyes darting to the man sitting by her side.

Remy looked up from the amber liquid in his glass, "How am I meant to know?" He grumbled, narrowing his dark eyes at the cocky man on the screen.

_"Why would you use the phase; exceedingly dangerous?" A reporter asked, his microphone the only part of him that you could see on the screen._

_Stryker's smile seemed to fill the screen, "I grew up in the military," he stated, "I've been working with these... people my whole life. At only a young age I saw the destruction they were capable of, the monstrosities they committed without a second thought. My own wife... died at the hands of one of those things. She died at the hands of someone she loved," he said, a false sadness making his voice sound bitter and hollow._

Davina let out a snort, her hair bellowing around her face, "Someone needs to take acting classes," she mused, downing her drink quickly and signalling for another.

Remy's lip twitched before he nodded and straightened, sending his cousin a tight smile, "Be that as it may, I don't like this," he decided, "Something isn't right."

Davina nodded, her lashes creating shadows on her cheeks as she looked to the drink she was given, "He won't get his way will he?" she questioned.

Remy shook his head slowly, "I don't think so," he muttered bitterly, running a shaking hand through his cropped locks before replacing his hat, "But this is Stryker we're talking about," he reminded the woman at his side.

Davina nodded absently. She hadn't met the man before but she had heard tales about his work... and none of them were pleasing to hear. They all seemed to still haunt her cousin's dreams; more than once he would enter the kitchen in the morning, a broken look gracing his red eyes.

Davina hated seeing him like that.

"There has to be something we can do..." she trailed off, frowning to her reflection in the glass she held.

Remy's eyes lit up, his gaze falling on her, "There might be."

"What are you thinking, cherie?" Davina asked curiously as she drank her coke with a vodka tonic.

"Remember that guy I met on the island." Remy said looking at her with dark red eyes.

Davina nodded in response.

"The mutant who had metal claws from his knuckles?" She asked curiously and Remy nodded.

"That's who we're gonna find, dear cousin." Remy stated as he got up and Davina got up as well after finishing her drink.

"Let's go then."

Money was slapped down on the table before the strange pair made their way towards the exit, matching determined looks in their eyes.

* * *

"If you let me drive, this would be a lot quicker," Davina snapped impatiently, glaring daggers into her cousin's head as he manned the wheel of the expensive car they were travelling in.

Remy shot her a smirk, "I'm sorry my dear cousin, but I actually want to make it to our destination alive," he said sarcastically, smiling wider when he heard the woman by his side snort unattractively.

"Speaking of our destination, mind telling me where it is?" Davina demanded, this time choosing to stare at the blurring landscape then at her irritating driver.

"You'll see when we get there," Remy stated, humour still colouring his voice.

"I'll be told now or my driver won't make it there," she growled, turning a dark glare on the mutant by her side.

Remy held back a smile, "Charles Xavier," he said simply, turning to spare his cousin a quick glance before the road demanded his attention once again.

Davina stared at her cousin for a minute in silence before blinking in disbelief.

"But he'll side with the humans, won't he?" She asked as Remy put on the heating and she took off her black leather, with embroidered silver stars on the gloves and rubbed her pale, thin hands gently to try and get warm.

"He's on our side, Vina." Remy told her sincerely, knowing she didn't trust easily.

Davina sighed but nodded in acceptance.

"Hopefully, this time there won't be any problems." She said as she looked at him.

Remy raised a delicate brow, "There were problems last time?" He joked, removing his hat and placing it on Davina's lap with care.

Davina rolled her eyes. If she had to go through with this, she would do it her way... even if that meant going against her cousin.

"I still don't like it," she stated gruffly, pouting as she turned to look out the window once again.

Remy sighed, "Vina, I know this isn't exactly your dream holiday but please, this is important," he pleaded, shooting his cousin the most pathetic look she had ever seen.

With a sigh she rubbed her glowing eyes, "Fine! I'll play by your rules," she agreed, silently adding 'until I leave the car' in her head.

Remy seemed to read her mind, "For the whole time we're away! When we get to the Manor, when you leave this car! The whole time!" he insisted, punctuating each point with a slap on the steering wheel.

Davina raised a confident brow, "Manor huh?" She commented, making Remy realize he had let something slip about their destination.

Davina saw the look on her cousin's face and laughed as they continued to drive to the school were Professor Charles was.

She pulled out her tarot cards and shuffled them with care.

Since her parents and older brother had been murdered, she had learnt to keep her purple flames under control when angered along with her other powers.

Hence the nickname Gypsy.

In her opinion though, her lovely cousin could have come up with something better. At least that's what she told the stubborn man. She'd never let him know it was perfect for her and that she bristled with pride whenever someone called her it. If he knew it might make his head bigger.

God forbid the day that happens.

She sighed as the cards shuffled through her fingers expertly. The familiar action was calming and yet exciting all at the same time.

Remy let out a groan when he saw the cards in her slim fingers, "Oh God, not those again," he complained instantly, a bitter look coming over his handsome features.

Davina's lip twitched up, "You just don't like them because of you last reading dear cousin," she sung happily, "I told you everyone out there is fake, you should've just come to me."

Remy grumbled under his breath, "Yeah well I thought you would lie to scare me or something," he waved off, "That's the only reason why I went to one of those scam artists."

Davina rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue, "I would never fake a reading, it isn't right," she told him seriously, all humour drained from her features.

Remy let out a breath, "Well then I guess you can give me a reading later huh? At least you won't say I'm going to slip into depression because I haven't found the woman of my dreams," he muttered, his lips curling down in disgust.

Davina grinned, "I distinctly remember her saying Man of your dreams, not woman," she laughed.

Remy grimaced, he had nothing against men who enjoyed being with another man but he liked women, not men sexually.

Hopefully she was out there somewhere.

Who knew, maybe he would see her soon.

He soon saw the manor up ahead.

"I can see what you mean by manor," Davina commented, her blue eyes wide as they pulled up to the large wrought-iron gate.

Remy smiled gently, his eyes captured by the familiar landscape and building. It felt like home to him and he hoped it would stay that way... he hoped Stryker would stay the hell away from it.

"Wait... we're going in there?" Davina questioned, sending her cousin a startled look.

Remy chuckled before looking confused, "Of course Vina, what are we going to do? Honk the car horn and wait for them to come out?" he said sarcastically, already parking the car and unbuckling himself.

Davina's slightly frightened eyes roamed over the ancient looking building. It was big... so it must've housed dozens of mutants. Dozens of people with unknown powers surrounding her and her cousin.

_'What a desirable situation,'_ Davina thought angrily, moving to trail after her idiotic cousin.

She followed after him as they went inside and saw that due to it being dark; already people were in bed or doing other things like watching TV.

She found Remy in the main entrance and was about to walk past, when he grabbed her.

"Something's not right." He whispered to her quietly.

Davina stiffened and lit up her hands as purple flames illuminated her hands as they heard a voice growl menacingly.

"Who the hell are you two?!"

* * *

**_Enjoy xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

Summary: Fate and Destiny are ever-changing. Whether it changes in your favour or not are of the only things you can struggle to control. Davina Wakefield lets the wind take her where-ever it wishes but now it wants to tangle her into a new life of Murderers, Feral Mutants and Unknown Feelings. Normally she's able to handle whatever life throws at her but this time, when life throws a new family and the possibility of a new life... She begins to wonder if letting go would be so much easier. Logan/OC, Gambit/Rogue. Co – Written with . Rated M for sexual scenes, violence and swearing.

Feral Love

Chapter 2

* * *

Davina spun around, already dropping into a crouch, purple flames engulfing her hands as Remy tensed beside her, a deck of cards glowing in his hands.

The mutant in front of them was large and was of a very alarming stature. Muscles bulged through the white tank top he was wearing while darkly colored jeans covered his long legs. He was scowling at the armed pair, a glint in his eyes that screamed he was aching for a fight.

Davina blinked in slight shock at the sight in front of her; the man poised in front of her was... attractive to say the least. With a sculpted jaw and sensual mouth that made her want to drool. When the man growled from the lack of an answer, Davina tensed back up and shook her head to rid it of such thoughts.

"I said; who the hell are you two?" the man spoke again, his voice deep and menacing.

Remy stood up straighter at Davina's side, his hands slipping the cards back into his pocket as a smile came over his face, "Logan," he exclaimed, "it's good to see you again."

The mutants eyes zoned in on Remy, the chocolate colored orbs narrowing before his hands twitched impatiently, "Do I know you?" he asked, the same tone lacing his voice.

Remy frowned, "I would hope so," he joked nervously, "I would think I left a lasting impression."

Logan frowned at them both and looked at Remy again before realisation dawned on him and recognised them.

"Gambit?" He asked wearily.

"The one and only, Logan." Remy confirmed bowing.

Davina rolled her eyes at him.

Logan glanced at her.

"And what about her?" Logan asked, gesturing to Davina absently with one hand. His eyes were locked on her own hands and Davina frowned before she realized she was still holding energy in her hands.

She quickly doused them before raising her chin at the recently named Logan, "She is none of your damned business," Davina snapped, mentally wondering if it would be wiser to tell the mutant her name.

Logan narrowed his eyes in anger, "You're in my house, so you are my damn business Bub," he growled back, his fists once again clenching at his sides.

Davina slowly furrowed her brow, "Bub?" She demanded in pure anger.

Remy sighed heavily at the two.

"Mon dieu." He said amused.

Both of them glared as a young woman with dark brown and a startling white streak through the left side of her dark brown hair came in.

She froze at seeing them.

"Uh Logan?" The young woman mumbled through a thick accent.

"It's okay Kid," Logan answered immediately even though his eyes were trained on the un-named woman in front of him.

Remy looked over to the new-comer, curiosity flashing in his dark red eyes, "Ah, hello," he greeted warmly, ignoring the bickering people present, "I am Remy LeBeau and you are?" He asked, bowing just as he had done for Logan.

"Rogue," she said her accent stronger now that she was speaking at usual volume.

Remy smiled, "And what a beautiful name it is," he commented making Rouge blush and look away, back to Logan with a flattered but uncertain look in her dark eyes.

"It's alright, I know him." Logan assured her and Rogue nodded as she looked at Davina who was watching the young woman intently.

"My name is Davina Wakefield." She said giving her a smile.

Rogue smiled and held out her hand to shake.

She shook it gently.

Logan scoffed when Davina offered her name quickly to Rogue but not to him. What made the smaller female by his side any different than himself? If Davina was simply doing it to annoy him, Logan considered it to be working... quite well.

Davina quickly took her hand back when she heard Logan make a small noise in the back of his throat. Resisting the urge to wipe her hand on her jeans she smiled gently at Rogue and forced them to stay at her sides. Silence fell over the entry hall as everyone retreated back into their own thoughts.

"So Gambit, what brings you here?" Logan asked, making the rest of the small group snap back into reality.

Remy frowned, "I take it you've seen all the rubbish Stryker's been saying on the News?" He asked, his eyes straying back to Rogue's absently

"Yeah, we've heard him saying that we should all be out under house arrest and locked up due to being dangerous." Logan said opening a can of beer as Rogue sat down next to him.

"Well it's already happening." Davina said grimly and tapped her fingers lightly on the windows of the main reception area.

"I saw the school getting attacked in a vision by Stryker; he took the little ones to test on them." She said looking at him.

"When?" Logan demanded instantly, his thoughts flying to the multitude of children that lived in the large manor.

Davina felt uncomfortable under Logan's intense stare and shifted on her feet, turning to look out the still open front door, "I... I don't know,' she admitted in a small voice, not having the heart to look up and see their disappointed looks.

"Not your fault Bub," Logan said after a few minutes of silence, trying his damnest to be gentle with the young girl.

Davina looked up quickly, about to reprimand Logan for calling her by a pet name but when she saw his own discomfort she halted and looked back down to her feet, deciding it would be better if she kept her mouth shut for once.

"You can see the future?" Rogue asked fascinated.

Davina nodded then in confirmation.

"Yes, but I don't always know when an event will happen so I have to look very carefully." She said as they heard someone come in.

"Ah, Mr LaBeau and Miss Wakefield, I'm glad you two are here." A voice said and they looked to see a man in a wheelchair coming over.

Logan cocked a brow, "You were expecting them?" he asked before answering his own question, "Of course you were," he muttered, taking a deep swig of his beer.

Davina couldn't stop the small smile she felt tugging at her lips, "Xavier?" She assumed, turning to face the newcomer with a look of curiosity and caution.

The man in the wheelchair nodded politely, "Correct you are Miss Wakefield," he commented before continuing, "If Mr LeBeau and yourself would like to accompany me back to my study, I would like to speak with you."

"Fine by me, Professor." Remy said and followed after Charles with Davina at his side as they both smiled at Rogue and Remy winked at her.

Rogue blushed and smiled back at the charming southerner.

"They seem nice." She told Logan who had been silent.

Logan grunted.

"Gambit's alright." He allowed grudgingly.

Rogue turned and fixed Logan with a warning look, "And what's wrong with Davina?" She demanded, whacking the feral mutant on the arm.

Logan look at the door said woman had walked through, his mind racing in thought, "I'll think of something," he finally said, looking into the depths of his bottle like it held all the answer he craved.

Rogue tilted her head fondly, looking at the man who had saved her life on multiple occasions, "And what if you don't?" She asked softly before standing and going to shut the front door.

Logan huffed in frustration, "I honestly don't know," he admitted, smiling over to his companion before looking back at the door, "I honestly don't know..." He said again, his voice almost inaudible.

* * *

Davina and Remy were both shown to Charles's office where they both sat down in comfortable leather chairs and Charles sat at the front of his desk.

"Now, I believe you wanted to warn me?" He asked looking at them.

"Tell him, Vina." Remy encouraged.

Davina swallowed.

"I had a vision that Stryker attacked the school and...Took children to take and experiment on, he's working on something and I got a sense of dark energy." She explained remembering the vision which had been haunting her.

Charles looked thoughtful for a few seconds, his hands twitching from where they rested on the arms of his wheelchair, "I don't know what this 'dark energy' you speak of is," he finally admitted.

Davina nodded, "It doesn't matter, what does matter is the children that call this place home," she reinforced, her mind switching from offensive to defensive. She could figure out what the darkness was later.

Charles nodded just as Remy said, "She's right Professor; without a proper plan the children will be sitting ducks."

"I am aware Mr. LeBeau," Charles said, although no impatience could be heard in his voice, "Do either of you have any ideas?" he asked imploringly.

"Well, you can make sure that no government people know that the children are here and probably kill Stryker while you're at it." Davina said looking at him.

Charles sat up straighter.

"You two know William Stryker?" He asked surprised.

"He tested on us." Remy said with cold anger in his voice as his card crackled with energy.

Davina refrained from wincing, "But that was a long time ago," she muttered, "I... I don't even remember it. Remy was the one who told me who had done it to me and he was there to help me escape."

Charles seemed to frown, "I feel like you don't like this... gap in your memories?" he assumed.

Remy chuckled bitterly, "She likes to pretend it never happened."

Davina shot her cousin a lethal glare, "I don't 'pretend' anything. It didn't happen... not really..." she trailed off, looking down at her lap.

"Because you can't remember it, it didn't happen," Charles finished for her.

"Yes, I was only a teenager and Remy was an adult." Davina said biting her lip as she glanced at Remy who remained silent.

Charles looked at them.

"Would you two mind if we x rayed you to see what William Stryker did, it might help tell us what he is planning?" He asked gently.

"Whatever helps." Davina said wanting to know how she could heal and after a few minutes, Remy nodded in agreement to having an x ray.

-"Brilliant," Charles beamed, moving forward as a small whirling noise emitted from his chair, "I'll have that arranged as soon as possible. Now do you two need some place to stay while we sort this all out?"

Davina made a noise while Remy nodded, "If you don't mind," he said gently, "We've got enough clothes to last."

Charles smiled, "Good, I'll have Rogue show you to your rooms as soon as we have them ready. For now why don't you two go have a little look around while you wait? We'll try not to make you wander around too long since it's quite late already and you two want your sleep no doubt."

Davina stood and smiled back, "Excellent idea," she praised, "Come find us when our rooms are ready," she called over her shoulder, already dragging her cousin out by his ears.

Remy walked beside his cousin as they wondered around and saw kids running around, he saw a young girl run through a wall.

Hmm, tangibility.

Davina glanced around as she saw how content everyone was as they did their own thing.

She and Remy were nomads.

They would never have that luxury; the happiness one could gain from staying still, slowing down and starting a family. Davina sighed inaudibly as she witnessed the happy smiles everyone seemed to have. She looked down at her moving feet; when was the last time she had looked in the mirror and seen such a smile?

"Think our rooms will be ready soon Vina?" Remy asked, shocking Davina out of her thoughts.

Davina sent him a cautious smile, "They have to find spares one first remember..." She reminded him, watching a couple of young children tumble past them, the wind from their scuffle making Davina's clothes wave as if hit by a breeze.

Remy scoffed, "Even with the amount of little ones I see running around I'm sure Xavier can spare more than a few."

Davina nodded in agreement as they continued to look around and went outside in the cool fresh air.

Remy smiled at his cousin as they both sat down on a bench and saw other people showing their powers.

That was when he noticed a young woman with red hair watching them.

_"Hello Remy and Davina."_ She said mentally.

Both of them froze.

* * *

"That's somewhat unsettling," Davina muttered, straightening up and watching the red headed woman stalk closer.

Remy had tensed beside her, his dark red gaze locked onto the woman with a fiery intensity. Davina tried not to let her unease show and instead forced her body to relax just as the woman reached them.

"Evening," Davina greeted, "Nice night."

The red headed woman bowed her head in greeting, "It is," she said back, "Jean Grey," she introduced, holding out a slim hand politely.

Remy hesitated but eventually reached out to clasp Jean's hand, a forced smile taking over his features,

"Remy LeBeau." He stated quietly.

"I know," she retorted with a soft smile.

Remy smiled at her still, his red eyes twinkling as Jean shook Davina's hand and showed them to the medical centre.

"So what do you remember?" Jean asked them as they got ready.

Davina sighed heavily.

"Not a lot, I was only little and Remy was slightly older." She said glancing at her cousin.

Jean frowned, "The Professor mentioned that you said Remy was an adult when this happened and you were in your teen years?" she asked, pottering around the medical bay.

Remy looked amused, "I was barely an adult, only twenty," he said, shooting Davina an annoyed look, "This one just likes to remind me I'm old," he muttered.

Davina smiled and looked down, her hair fanning out around her, "At least you're past the denial stage." She commented, turning to grin at her cousin.

Remy smirked at her as they both got into what looked like scanners and went into them.

Remy took deep breaths as he saw the lights turn on, one at a time and heard Davina in the other one.

* * *

"As you can see, their bodies aren't ageing like normal humans." Jean said pointing at the x rays of Remy and Davina.

"So they were tested on, what are their powers?" Scott asked wearily.

Jean managed a strained chuckle, "I wouldn't know where to begin," she admitted, looking back to the x-rays in front of the room.

Logan leant forward, interest sparking in his eyes, "Remy has, ah I don't know how to explain it, the ability to..." He trailed off, realizing he didn't actually have the words to explain the energy that flowed from the man's hands.

"He has the ability to tap into the potential energy of an object and charge it into kinetic energy..." Charles added absently, his eyes far away as he thought.

Logan nodded, looking down in slight embarrassment, "Explains why he carries those damn cards everywhere." He muttered before looking up again, "What about Davina?"

"Davina had the ability to create purple fire and see the future of both living and deceased mutants, a powerful gift and the tarot cards are used to help her." Charles told him.

"That's some power." Storm said impressed.

"They also have Logan's ability to heal." Jean added.

They all stared.

"Well... still feel special?" Scott asked sarcastically, turning his upper body to send Logan a smirk.

Logan growled under his breath but chose to ignore the comment, "Davina's... purple fire? Is it energy like Gambit or does she actually have the ability to create fire out of the heat particles in the air?"

Charles looked thoughtful, "I would say energy, but it manifests in a familiar form. Hence the shape of fire," he stated.

The whole room seemed to nod in unison, fists clenching or running through hair. Logan looked like he had more to ask and Charles prodded him forward until cracked.

"Why fire?" He asked, "Did something happen to make fire its manifesting form?"

"I believe she simply revealed it when she hit puberty." Charles said frowning as Jean looked over at all of them.

"They can't heal as quickly as Logan can." She informed them.

That wiped the smirk off Scott's face.

Logan chuckled.

"I wouldn't care if they could heal faster than I can," Logan waved off, turning to look over at Jean, "I want to know more about Davina."

Jean cocked a brow, "Do you now?" She asked smugly.

Logan blanched, "Her powers," he corrected quickly, "I want to know more about her powers... Maybe I can find a meaning for the fire shape," he murmured.

Charles sighed heavily, "I don't think there's a reason Logan but you may be right. If you are correct the only things I can think of that would make such an impression would most likely be traumatic... So I recommend not bringing it up until she knows you better."

"Maybe something happened when they were kidnapped?" Jean pointed out, reaching over to pull down the images of the cousin's x-ray down.

"Possibly," Charles said cryptically, "Sleep on it, it's very late and I assume we're all tired. Let's head to bed."


	3. Chapter 3 An Unwelcome Visit

Summary: Fate and Destiny are ever-changing. Whether it changes in your favour or not are of the only things you can struggle to control. Davina Wakefield lets the wind take her where-ever it wishes but now it wants to tangle her into a new life of Murderers, Feral Mutants and Unknown Feelings. Normally she's able to handle whatever life throws at her but this time, when life throws a new family and the possibility of a new life... She begins to wonder if letting go would be so much easier. Logan/OC, Gambit/Rogue. Co – Written with Taila. tai. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence and swearing.

Feral Love

Chapter 3

* * *

Remy was sitting in his room making sure his cards were beside him and was about to go to bed when he decided to phone their grandmother, Beatrice.

He picked up his cell phone and phoned her as Davina came in.

"Hello?" Beatrice asked her southern accent coming out strongly, Beatrice was a powerful witch and was also head of the secret mutant council in New Orleans, their grandmother had many gifts, including clairvoyance that she had passed onto her only granddaughter, Davina.

"Hey Grandma." Remy said cheerfully.

"Remy?!"

"The one and only," he said, smiling up at Davina, watching a content smile bloom across her face.

"What made you call your old Grandma huh?" she asked, cluttering sounding down the phone as she made herself comfortable, "You haven't gotten your cousin into trouble already?"

Remy snorted and rolled his eyes, "No I haven't, thank you very much. Don't you think she'd be the one to get me into trouble?" he asked in shock.

Their Grandmother laughed on the other end, "Oh I wouldn't know, you're both trouble-makers," she said fondly.

They both laughed at that and smiled softly.

"How are things in New Orleans, Grandma?" Davina asked softly as she sat down in a chair and stretched.

Beatrice sighed.

"Difficult, some of the mutants are siding with Magneto against this William Stryker; he's causing trouble this human." She said worried.

"Are you in danger?" Remy asked concerned.

Beatrice snorted.

"I'm perfectly safe, son."

Davina sighed, leaning back against her chair contently, "You better be." She warned playfully.

"Do you doubt me my dear?" She asked the amusement heavy in voice even though it was lined with warning.

Davina grinned, "Maybe," she sung, turning to wink at her wincing partner.

"She didn't mean that Grams." Remy promised, shaking his head at his cousin's antics. Honestly he was always in the middle of those two and their bantering. At least even when the world was changing around you, family always stayed the same.

"Better not have," the pair heard their grandmother muttered, her teeth clicking in annoyance.

Davina laughed then and Remy chuckled.

"Where are you two?" Beatrice asked curiously.

Remy looked at Davina who nodded.

"At a school." Remy told her.

"Ah, Charles Xavier." She said knowingly.

Davina spluttered, "How did you know?" She demanded, sending her cousin an annoyed glance.

Remy smiled as their grandmother answered, "Trade secret," the older woman said smartly.

Davina snorted, "Uh huh," she muttered, grumbling under her breath as Remy continued talking.

"How are you?" he asked, removing his hat and placing it on the bed next to him.

Their grandmother laughed loudly, "You guys left five minutes ago!" She joked, "I haven't even moved yet!"

Both of them laughed then and then remembered William Stryker.

"Be careful gran, we love you." Davina told Beatrice.

"I love you little rascals too." Beatrice said chuckling.

Remy smiled.

"Bye gran."

As the dial tone sounded through the room Davina spoke up, "How is it that every time we talk with her, we end up smiling?" She mused absently, moving to sit next to her cousin on the bed.

"Family does that to you," he answered, standing and taking off his trademark waist coat, "I'll see you tomorrow Vina," he muttered through the material of his shirt.

Davina smiled and nodded before standing and landing an open hand slap on Remy's bare stomach. She ran out of the room, slamming the door on Remy's swearing as she struggled to contain her giggles. When she caught her breath she sighed and leant back against the door, her eyes closed peacefully.

"It's nice to see Remy having a family," a deep voice sounded next to her ear.

Davina jumped as her eyes snapped open, landing on a calm looking Logan, "I think I need it more than he does." She pointed out, relaxing and lazily looking at Logan through half-closed lids.

Logan nodded in understanding.

"How old are you?" He asked curious, she looked young but not too young and had pale ivory skin; Logan noticed a scar on her right hand in the shape of an x.

It looked like someone had carved it into her hand.

"I'm twenty two and Remy is twenty eight." She said looking at him through her thick black curls.

Logan cocked his head, "So young," he murmured.

"How about you?" Davina asked curiously, eyes roaming over his bulky form. He didn't look too old himself, especially with the large muscles she could see through his white tank top.

Logan just chuckled, "I would tell you," He said, "If only I knew the answer."

Davina allowed her lips to open in surprise, "You're kidding right? You don't look a day over thirty!" She exclaimed shocked.

Logan smiled brighter, "Was that a compliment?" He asked, his darkly colored eyes sparkling.

"It depends, on the way you see it." Davina said giving him a smile as she glanced at him and looked at her tarot cards intently.

"What the hell are they?" Logan asked looking at the cards.

Davina smiled.

"They're tarot cards."

"And they do what?" He asked curiously, moving closer so he could gaze down at the cards Davina cradled in her hands.

Davina tried not to tense as Logan's large form blocked most of the light coming from the lamp next to them. She relaxed and instead lifted the cards so Logan could see them better and let her eyes wander over his strong form.

"Predict your future," she said with a serious smile, winking up at him.

Logan grunted, "Anything else?" He asked, lifting a hand and beginning to trace a finger over the picture of the lady.

"They help me see, although I don't know the person's face, it lets me know what will happen and if there is something bad going to happen in a place where me and Remy are, we'll leave." She said shuffling the cards.

Logan looked at her.

"So you two have never had a proper home?" He asked surprised.

Davina sighed.

"We did once, but it was a long time ago."

He looked thoughtful for a second, "So did I, a long time ago as well." He murmured, his large dark blue eyes becoming almost sad.

Davina watched him mournfully, wondering to herself if she should say anything or remain silent out of respect. He moved back, his eyes showing regret as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, finally meeting Davina's eyes.

Davina nodded, watching as he moved a little down the hall, opening the door at the end and hurriedly closing it behind him. Davina sighed before following Logan's example and slowly walking over to her own bedroom, slipping through the door and readying herself for bed.

* * *

Logan was up early before anyone else and looked around quietly.

He hoped sincerely that they wouldn't face the sentinels again.

He went down to the kitchen as he saw Charles in the kitchen with Scott.

"Going somewhere?" He asked curious.

"I'm going to see Magneto; hopefully he'll know what Stryker is up to." Charles told him.

Charles was the only one who knew that he had seen the future.

And hopefully it would stay that way.

"Think he'll know?" Logan asked, drawing his thoughts away from the memory.

Charles looked thoughtful, "It's hard to say, although I hope he hasn't got anything to do with it." He said as his eyes becoming sad as the drifted to look out the window before going outside to where the car was and Logan watched them leave.

Logan stalked across the room, his hands reaching out to snag a soda from the fridge. He didn't know what had happened to his damned alcohol.

He sent the Professor an uncertain look before shaking his head and mentally sighing.

That's what happened.

"Damn it." He cursed and went to the fridge.

He pulled out a beer as Bobby came in.

"Who are those new people?" He asked curiously as he iced up the beer.

Logan paused.

"Old friends," he muttered, taking a swig of beer before quickly throwing the soda he was about to drink away.

Bobby cocked a brow, "Didn't know you had friends, let alone old ones," he joked, sending the older man a smirk.

Logan couldn't stop his chuckle as he took another deep drink, seemingly needing it for what he was about to say next.

"I know Remy, the man," he said, clarifying for Bobby's confused expression before looking down at the label on the bottle, "I don't know her though," he added under his breath.

The mere thought of the woman sleeping down the hallway from him, frustrated him to no end. He didn't recognize her from anywhere... and from the look on her face when she had spun to face him, she hadn't recognized him either.

He had to admit she was beautiful, in an exotic way, she had very pale skin and not to mention very dark blue eyes and a curvy body.

He shoved the thought away as he looked at Bobby.

"How long have you and Rogue been dating?" He asked changing the subject.

Bobby smiled.

"A year."

Logan nodded his head in acknowledgement and went to speak but Bobby beat him to it, "No need to warn me to take care of her and the like, " he said, the same smile still painting his features, "I'd never hurt her."

Logan grunted, "Good," he stated before chuckling, "And I wouldn't warn, I'd threaten," he clarified.

Bobby tensed before nodding himself, "You have a good point there," he murmured, turning on his heel and wandering over to the cupboards. There had to be something to eat in this place.

He opened the cupboard and found some crisps and began to eat them intently as Logan stiffened and he looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Something ain't right." Logan said looking through the window

Bobby tensed.

"Logan?" He warned, the packet of crisps practically being crushed in his grasp.

Logan slowly stood from his seat, eyes glued to something beyond the window. Bobby absently put the kitchen counter between himself and the window, his fists clenching.

When nothing happened after a few seconds had past, Bobby narrowed his eyes at the older man's back, wondering if this was some kind of payback from a prank or comment he'd made.

"Logan? This isn't funny," he muttered, not quite ready to relax his shaking hands just yet.

He went to check outside through the window and noticed it was slightly windy, unaware of the man creeping up silently behind, ready to fire when Logan grabbed him roughly by the neck.

"You picked the wrong house, buddy!" He growled menacingly.

The man struggled with him as they heard an ear piercing scream echoing through the house, alerting everyone to danger.

With practiced ease, Logan threw the man against the wall, ignoring the sickening crack that sounded from him. He had a family to protect; he wouldn't waste his time on being gentle.

Bobby's eyes were wide when Logan looked back to him, indicating with his head to either join the fray or help hide the younglings. Bobby swallowed before pushing past Logan, his gaze flying around before he headed for the bedrooms. Hiding the younglings it is then.

Logan growled as he moved forward, his hands clenching as the sound of a sword sheathing echoed down the hall. As soon as the first man in black caught his attention, his claws were slicing through the air. Logan felt them slash through the metal of the gun, before impaling the man.

Two down.

He then heard people screaming and saw Remy hurrying out of his room and tossing a card at one of the men, blasting him into a wall.

"What's going on?!" He yelled out to him.

"We're under attack!" Logan yelled as they heard more screaming.

Remy ran to get Davina and Rogue.

Logan watched him go before he was side-tracked by more goons welding high-tech weapons. Hopefully, Logan thought, he can reach them before these jerks do.

As a bullet graze his upper arm, Logan let out a grunt, his face twisting in anger as he turned to deal with the man holding the weapon. These people never learnt did they? Logan wouldn't go down but they always assumed that if they threw enough bullets his way he would.

He would never go down, not if he had something to fight for.

* * *

Davina had her hands lit up with purple fireballs as she threw them at the soldiers and knocked them down as Rogue was beside her.

It was chaos.

"Come on!" She yelled out to Rogue and they looked for Remy and Logan, when a man grabbed her by the throat and started to strangle her.

Her vision faltered for a second, causing panic to grip her heart. The strong arm lifted her off her feet, the attacker sheltered behind her, out of her sight as he fought to strangle the life from her.

"Davina!" Rogue screamed, her eye sight blurring with tears as she scuttled back in fear from the oncoming group of soldiers.

Davina managed out a choked, "Run," when she heard footsteps coming towards them over the thundering of her heart.

Rogue looked torn as she struggled to turn before breaking into a sprint. Davina felt her eyes roll back into her head and in one last ditch effort threw a fireball behind her, scorching her own shoulder but hitting her attacker directly.

She got off the floor, choking and gasping for breath as she got to her feet and kicked the man in the face before following Rogue when one of the windows was blown up.

She met up with Rogue and Remy as they saw a way out.

Only the doors were kicked open and bright lights blinded her.

She covered her eyes as she heard a feral roar, sounding like a savage wolf.

Her eyes spun to find the source of such a sound; heart thundering as she witnessed Logan sprinting forward, anger dancing on his features. Her heart leap and she felt a pang of sympathy for the feral mutant's enemies. They look on his face promised suffering.

Of course said pang didn't last long.

She turned, fire in hands, so she could assist the blood-crazed man rushing into the throng. Remy glowed with a purple energy as a determined look came over his features; cards' flying only seconds before her fire was.

The flames engulfed one of the soldiers, suffocating him into a wrap of powerful black flames, causing the man to scream in spin as his skin turn charcoal black from the heat and she let go, feeling her eyes change colour to purple, violet.

Rogue stared along with John and Bobby.

"Holy shit." Logan said coming over.

Davina frowned as the others grew distracted by her appearance and quickly threw a stream of fire at the soldier creeping up behind Logan.

"Keep your eye on the enemy," she said breathlessly, giving the others a pointed look.

The younger people seemed to snap out of their daze, their own gifts joining the fray. Their enemies soon became either engulfed in purple and red flame, frozen and then shattered or cut in half by the lethal weapons sprouting from Logan's knuckles.

"Right, let's go!" Logan told them and they quickly followed him down a corridor and Logan shoved against a wooden panel, revealing a secret passageway.

It opened and they all quickly got in as Logan punched it shut and ran down the corridor.

"Logan!" Rogue called alarmed.

The flashlights hit them first as Logan swore under his breath, "They've learnt."

Davina froze in her tracks when the cocking of guns reached her ears. The so called secret passageway wasn't as secret as they would've liked to believe.

Half a dozen soldiers stood in front of them, guns aimed and ready and cocky smirks painting theirs features. Logan crouched slowly, concentration starting to take over his features as he dragged his metal claws across the wet floor in a warning to the group behind him.

As he leaped forward the others dropped to the floor, avoiding any stray bullets as Logan tore the group apart.

Davina looked at Logan in shock as he glanced at her, a feral expression on his face as he kicked the panel and they went down as Logan stayed upstairs and they started running down the corridor.

* * *

Logan still kept his claws out as he looked at the soldiers who had their guns aimed at him, ready to kill him.

"You wanna shoot me, shoot me!" He snarled defiantly.

"No, don't shoot." A soft, calm voice said as a man stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

Logan hesitated at the familiar figure of the aged Stryker, glasses perched on his nose as he studied the mutant in front of him. Logan suppressed an annoyed sigh; he did not have time for this man. Logan stood up straighter, watching the man in front of him with curiosity.

"The Wolverine," Stryker stated, moving forward with measured steps.

"Who are you?" Logan asked suspiciously.

Stryker smiled at him.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asked smirking.

Logan tensed slightly.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Enemy

Summary: Fate and Destiny are ever-changing. Whether it changes in your favour or not are of the only things you can struggle to control. Davina Wakefield lets the wind take her where-ever it wishes but now it wants to tangle her into a new life of Murderers, Feral Mutants and Unknown Feelings. Normally she's able to handle whatever life throws at her but this time, when life throws a new family and the possibility of a new life... She begins to wonder if letting go would be so much easier. Logan/OC, Gambit/Rogue. Co – Written with . Rated M for sexual scenes, violence and swearing.

Feral Love

Chapter 4

* * *

"Should I?" He asked, watching every movement his enemy made with careful eyes.

Stryker chuckled, "I would hope," he muttered under his breath before he smiled again, looking over his previous pet project with an almost fond gaze.

The Wolverine had progressed nicely, obviously at one with his new claws and bones. But... future progress could always be made on one like him. No need to waste such potential.

Logan was done with the acting, he knew what this bastard had done to him and he no longer act like he had last time, like a clueless moron.

"Why did you test on those kids?" He asked changing the subject.

Stryker shrugged.

"They were dangerous and threats needed to be...taken care of." He said meaningfully.

Logan felt his cheek twitch as anger coiled like a snake in his stomach, "No child deserves what you did, no human being does," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Stryker snorted a laugh, "I don't hurt humans," he stated, "I hurt mutants."

Logan's eyes narrowed, "I fail to see the difference between us," he snapped, claws twitching to slice through the murderer in front of him.

"I have a job Logan and that job is to protect humans from mutants, it's partly why we have teams eradicating mutant families." Stryker said giving him a pointed glare.

Logan was about to impale him with his claws, when a wall of ice was between him and Stryker and he turned around to see Bobby and the others.

Logan was ready to play his part and turn so he could let the others know what he thought of their interfering but Davina's piercing gaze made him snap his mouth close. Her bright eyes studied him with new curiosity and an understanding, and like a flame the emotions made her eyes shine brighter. Logan swallowed thickly and ran towards them sheathing his claws as he ducked through the opening to the small passage.

As the door closed behind him, everyone started to run again and Logan shared a small look with Davina. Her eyes widened and she turned, quickly hurrying after the others and her cousin.

Ignoring her pounding heart, Davina ran faster. The intense look Logan had pinned her with making it hard to think straight.

They reached the garage and all hurried into a blue car, Logan started the engine as they all put on their seat belts quickly.

"This is Cyclops's car." Bobby said nervously.

Logan smirked then.

"Oh really."

He then hot wired the engine with his claws.

Davina rolled her eyes from the crushed back seat, fidgeting on her cousin's lap as the car roared to life. Logan expertly drove the car out of the garage, breaking the speed limit as they speed along the long secluded roads surrounding the large school.

Davina looked behind her, watching the lights fade before she cursed under her breath. She had left all of her things there and after sneaking a quick look down, realized that 'all' meant even her clothes.

Her pyjama's not included.

Her eyes widened as she shifted, attempting to pull her form fitting nightgown down to cover her exposed legs. She felt less embarrassed when she saw the boys clad in only boxer shorts and plain white shirts and Rogue clad in a nightgown. Of course though, Logan was dressed in tight jeans and a tank top.

Pink dusted her cheeks as protectively wrapped a hand around her middle, making sure to keep her gaze off the muscles working in Logan's exposed arms.

Dear Lord, they were toned and muscled, from him most likely working out.

She wondered what it felt like holding onto them.

She blushed then.

"We could go to my parent's house in Boston." Bobby said to Logan quietly.

Davina snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the teen at her side speak. She slowly raised her gaze to Logan's face, gauging his reaction to Bobby's suggestion.

His eyes narrowed for a split second before he nodded, leaving the car in silence. The silence grew thicker until John sighed and leant forward, taking up over half the space in the back seat. His hand reached out to fiddle with the radio as he explained himself.

"I don't like silence," he said, pressing one button.

Davina jumped as Bye, Bye, Bye started to play, filling the car with the screeching of another boy band that was going to be forgotten in the near  
future.

"Can we stop by our house, first though?" Davina asked not wanting to wear someone else's clothes instead, she wanted to wear her own clothes and so did Remy.

Logan nodded.

"Alright, we'll go to yours first." He said and she nodded in thanks.

That was when a small compartment opened.

Even Logan jumped as everyone gazes flew to the small compartment that was almost hidden in the car. Eyes alight with curiosity; Logan reached out with one hand, picking up the small metal contraption and studying it.

Davina leant forward, ignoring the way her gown rode up on her legs so she could get a closer look. Her eyes locked onto the scrap of metal and her brain whirled at one thousand miles an hour, trying to find out the purpose of such an item.

Logan opened it up as he remembered the last time, he had used it and smiled.

"It's a phone." He explained.

"So can you talk to Jean and Storm?" Bobby asked as they reached Gambit and Davina's house, it was in an urban side of town with loft apartments and some take away shops, clothing stores and a very large Walmart and ASDA.

Logan nodded as he push his car door open, making Davina stare at him in confusion. Why was he following after herself and her cousin?

"Guys?" Logan begun, "We'll see if we can get you some clothes, I can see a shop within walking distance."

Rogue gave him a small look, "We don't have any money Logan," she reminded the larger man.

"I got it," Davina injected before the lost look blooming on Logan's features made her swoon. It would be easier to buy some new clothes for the barely covered teens anyway. "I should have some money in my room, I'll be right back."

"Maybe we should all go inside." John said cautiously.

Remy nodded and got out and offered Rogue a hand.

"After you, madame." He said with a flirtatious wink.

Rogue blushed and they followed the two adults into the apartment.

Davina suddenly felt glad that she was such a neat freak as they others walked into their apartment, eyes flying around the roomy space. Remy headed straight for his room, leaving Davina standing there awkwardly.

"Uh we have drinks in the fridge... if you guys are thirsty," she mumbled before turning on her heel and heading towards her own bedroom, intent on finding an appropriate outfit.

* * *

Logan nodded and watched her move away, eyes straying down to the smooth expanse of creamy skin that showed from the bottom of the short night-gown. At a small snort he turned to meet Rogue's gaze and cocked a brow at the younger woman. Rogue just shook her head and chuckled, already walking towards the fridge.

She opened the fridge to reveal two bottles of coke, one cherry flavoured and the other was ordinary coke and she decided to have the cherry coke.

Logan saw photos on the walls in frames, of Remy and Davina as kids, teenagers and then adults, there were a lot of their grandmother.

He then saw a photo of a young woman with a young man, a black dog and three kids, it was a newspaper clipping.

_'Mutant family murdered in suburban Seattle, lone girl survives.'  
_

He looked at the girl who was covered in blood.

It was Davina.

Shock flew his system, as he reached out to gingerly pick up the framed clipping, eyes quickly reading the article.

_'What started as an ordinary day in this small suburban block ended in death and gore for the youngest member of the Wakefield family? Found covered in her own blood and that of her family's; young Davina Wakefield was in a traumatic state, her large eyes that had once held innocence were now filled with pain and suffering. Eye-witnesses admit to seeing multiple members of the Police Force run from the house to empty the contents of their stomachs onto the front lawn after seeing what lay beyond the front door.'_

_'We don't know the more intimate details of the massacre found inside and—thinking of our own stomachs—do we want to know?'_

Logan felt bile rise in his throat and quickly placed the frame down again on the small side table he found it on. Spinning on his heel he reached past Rogue to grab the remaining coke, intent on washing the taste of acid from his mouth.

He poured it into a glass and drank it quickly, feeling his stomach churn as he realised that Davina had suffered more than an ordinary person had.

Her family were dead.

Murdered.

Who the hell had done it?

"Logan?" Rogue asked her accent thick as worry laced her tone.

Logan just shook his head in disgust, his thoughts trailing back to the article that lay harmlessly on the table. He didn't want Rogue to see it; she would be scarred just by reading the plain printed words and most likely cry on behalf of Davina. And Logan never like witnessing a woman cry.

Also, if he could, he would avoid Davina finding out that he had read something so personal, least instead of tears she threw punches.

So for now, he was keeping quiet.

* * *

Davina showered quickly in the shower and after washing and washing her hair, she began getting dressed and pulled on a pair of black panties with a matching bra, her black socks and then pulled on a black t-shirt with a picture of a seer on it with a crystal ball.

It was her favourite t-shirt.

She then pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and finally a black cardigan and picked up a pair of purple leather gloves.

As she wiggled the tight leather onto her hands, she heard muted talking from the living room as well as the telltale sign of some of the cupboard opening. After the clattering of glasses joined the fray Davina's mind clicked and she realized they were simply distributing the drinks.

After a quick look in her floor length mirror, Davina stalked over to her bedside table and pulled out a small leather pouch. She hurried to get the pouch open and when she finally got her numb fingers to cooperate she saw a couple of wads or money, a passport, and a spare phone. Nodding to herself she slipped the pouch into her jean pocket before stalking back into the living room.

She then looked at the photo of her two older brothers and parents.

Beau, Bailey, mom and dad.

Dead.

She pushed the thought away.

She missed them so much.

She would avenge them.

"We ready to go?" Davina's head shot around at the rough voice of Logan, her heart beat settling in her chest.

She nodded, not looking away from his chocolate colored eyes... They were like never ending pools...

"Wait for me!" Remy shouted, hurrying out from his room, hopping on one foot as he struggled to get the other into his left boot. In his hurry he ended up on the floor, blowing his damp hair out of his face in exasperation.

Rogue let out a girlish giggle as the rest of the room laughed.

"Yeah funny." Remy said glaring but he was chuckling as they left and got into the car and began driving to Boston.

Davina leaned against the leather and looked at her tarot cards.

She was getting a vision.

A shuddering breath ran through her as lights filled her vision, making her eyelids flutter. Colours flew past her eyes, making her squirm and pant in her seat before the vision became clearer.

"Remy? What's wrong with Davina? Davina!"

* * *

The deep voice became fuzzier and slurred as she became lost in the sea of the future. Her eyes swarming and thoughts being over whelmed by the imposing thoughts and images.

Her head was throbbing as a vision took hold of her and she tried to keep calm as she saw it.

_There was fire, and she saw a couple in a house with a teenage son and Bobby was with them.  
_  
That was when she recognised him.

He had been the man who killed her parents.

_Blue eyes, a rival to Bobby's stared at the fire, the flames casting shadows over a tired and drawn face. Age had hit him hard, if the lines covering his face were anything to go on._

Davina struggled in the grip of the vision, her brain feeling as though it was frying under the flow of information. Her eyes, though, remained glued to the monster in front of her.

Why was that man there?

How did he know Bobby?

_His hair was slightly darker but not as dark as Logan's, the woman next to him had similar eyes but they were darker but it was the young boy next to them that made Davina shiver._

_Hate was pouring off him in waves, like waves of dark energy that Davina had never felt before and that was saying something. She had met a lot of evil people  
growing up as a mutant and meeting people who hated her and her kind._

It was like he was angry at her and she could hear screaming.

Gunshots.

"Bobby, have you tried...not being a mutant?" A female voice asked, it sounded sophisticated with a New York accent and it...sounded familiar?

* * *

Davina screamed then, mentally trying to escape the hell she had been thrown into. Her visions were never this bad. Never made her feel frightened and small, like a child huddling under the covers of her bed.

Fear curled itself around her heart contently, happy to have another victim as she lashed out. Davina felt a whimper grow in her throat, desperate to be released but she swallowed it back, choosing instead to focus on breaking the vision.

"Come on!" She growled under her breath, unsure as to whether the people in the car could hear her silent pleas.

Finally as if someone had listened to her prayers, the vision disappeared and she opened her eyes to see Rogue, John and Bobby looking at her worriedly along with Remy.

Logan was looking at her curiously.

"You ok?"

"Hm?" She stammered, pulling herself up until she sat ram-rod straight. "Oh yeah, I-I'm fine."

At Logan's disbelieving look she threw a smile on her lips to top of the lie, hoping to get the mutant facing the road again. When his chocolate coloured eyes finally left hers she let out a shaky breath, ignoring the others for the landscape outside her window.

Rogue gave her a bottle of water and she drank it greedily, she had been thirsty as hell.

They soon reached Seattle.

"What do your parents do?" John asked Bobby curiously.

Bobby was quiet.

"My dad runs his own company and mom works as a CEO." He explained to them.

Davina cocked a brow, absently wondering why the young boy took so long to respond to his friends. She mentally shrugged it off, capping the water bottle in her hands as she dislodged her eyes from the young mutant.

As the younger generation fell into a casual conversation, her attention wandered stubbornly. She had no interest in what they would talk about, knowing it would be some ballsy topic.

Teenagers were strange.

Then she had been strange too, she had always worn bohemian style clothes with a hint of gypsy style, black cowboy boots, tight ripped skinny jeans or flowy blouses and dresses with a hint of boho style.

Hence the nickname gypsy.

She grew to love the nickname, which her cousin had given her and even her gran used called her it in affection.

It was almost more her name than Davina. Of course, though you can't go around signing you name as Gypsy when it's not your real name... Banks get iffy when you do that.

Davina smiled microscopically to herself, recalling the time where she had signed all her checks with her mutant name and not her real one.

They all bounced back for some _unknown_ reason.

* * *

Logan and the others soon arrived at Bobby's house as he called out for them.

"Mom, dad, Ronny?" He called out cautiously.

No one answered.

"No one's home." Remy noted as he sat down and got a coke out.

Davina scoffed, whacking her cousin across the back of his head. "Be polite," She murmured, referring to the coke he had pinched from the fridge.

Remy pulled a face at her back, opening the bottle and taking a large swig. Davina let out a small sigh, watching him the reflection of the oven's splash back.

"Excuse you!" She commented, amusement shining in her blue eyes.

Remy coughed heavily as Davina watched him and she also took a drink.

She love the taste of cherry coke.

Better than the original coke.

She saw Logan come in.

Davina scoffed, whacking her cousin across the back of his head. "Be polite," She murmured, referring to the coke he had pinched from the fridge.

Remy pulled a face at her back, opening the bottle and taking a large swig. Davina let out a small sigh, watching him the reflection of the oven's splash back.

"Excuse you!" She commented, amusement shining in her blue eyes.

Remy snickered and wiped his mouth before they saw Logan head outside and they all looked around the house, Davina noticed all if the pictures that were on the walls. She looked at a family portrait and saw Bobby with his younger brother and parents, his dad looked familiar and she touched it as she suddenly got a sense of dark energy from the photo and saw the man properly, her blood ran cold and horrifying images ran through her mind as she remembered the night her parents, older brother and younger sister were murdered.

* * *

_Davina giggled lightly as her closest friend—a golden lab—licked her face playfully, yipping and bouncing away before jumping closer, teasingly inviting her to join in. With a screamed battled cry she dove in, laughing louder as the dog nipped at the exposed skin of her hands._

_"Oh shush you two," Davina's mother scolded from the kitchen, leaning back so she could see the playing pair through the doorway. "You'll wake up the dead if you keep going like that." She tuttered, trying to fight the smile that was threatening to break her calm demeanour._

_Davina pouted, folding her arms stubbornly even as the puppy continued to nudge at her hands and face, yearning for more attention. "But mum!" She whined pathetically, catching the hint of amusement in her mother's warm gaze._

_"No buts'." The older woman warned, pointing a dirtied spatula and the now giggling seven year old. "You're just lucky I'm letting you stay up this late young lady."_

_Davina smiled brightly, pushing herself to her feet with the help of her loyal companion. "You always let me wait up for Daddy." She reminded the working woman, peeking around the corner of the door frame._

_A sigh met the young girl's ears, "Well, I suppose you right. Shouldn't you go clean up a bit hmm?" Her mother pointed out, bending down to be on the same level as her youngest child. "You're covered in dog slobber." With a fake grimace, she wiped her daughter's cheek with the corner of her apron._

_Davina snorted but nodded nonetheless, little legs already carrying her over to the bathroom. She yelled an affirmative to her mother as she ran, almost stumbling in her haste to clean herself up, least her father come home without her being present. She was always there to greet him when he got back from his long travels and she would never break what her mother had called a tradition._

_She washed her face as she saw her older brother Beau come down with Bailey who was softly cooing as Jackson ran to his bowl of water as they heard a car pull up and got excited, Nancy smiled as she finished washing up and looked at her eldest daughter lovingly as she set the table and Jax came in, his hands covered in black grease from working at the garage that he owned with Nancy's father as they sat down at the table._

_"Daddy!" Davina said happily as she ran over and Jax easily picked her up as he hugged her, Beau, Nancy and Baily lovingly as Jackson cuddled his owners._

_The dog was all but bouncing at their ankles as Jax's two children began to tell their father all they had done since he'd been gone, the youngest only old enough to giggle and gurgle at the man. The older man looked confronted for a second, the multitude of voices not helping his lingering headache before he spared his wife a warm look._

_"How was your day Jax?" She asked softly. "You didn't have any more trouble did you?" Worry was now etched onto her beautiful features as she frowned at her husband._

_Jax gave a blinding smile as he shook his head, wrapping his wife in a more intimate embrace. "No, thank god." He whispered in her ear, closing his eyes in contentment. The moment between the married couple didn't last long as the children quickly realized they were being ignored._

_"Dad?" Davina managed to say above the others, tugging on her father's dirty pant leg. "What's wrong?" She asked, lifting her hands in the universal sign that she wanted to be picked up._

_Jax bent down to pick up his small daughter, juggling her in his arms. "Have you been eating all your vegetables lately young lady?" He deflected her question, mentally pondering how light his daughter was and how she always seemed to know what was going on._

_The young girl seemed offended by the question, "Of course I have!" She bristled and suddenly looked over her father's shoulder, fear sliding in her eyes, replacing the indignation. "Daddy..."_

_Jax suddenly felt worried and followed her gaze to see that she was looking at the front door in absolute terror as they heard voices outside angrily yelling and calling them abusive names as someone threw a rock at one of the windows, Bailey started to cry and Nancy soothed her as Jax looked at his wife._

_"Take the kids upstairs, Nancy." He said calmly as he walked to the door and saw William Drake, an older man that he recognised as William Stryker, and Robert Kelly._

_Jax immediately git his defensive up as he felt his hands heat slightly and looked at his fellow work partner calmly._

_"Will, what can I do for you?" He asked calmly as the man sneered at him and he noticed Madeleine Drake was there too._

_No one decided to answer him and his eyes slowly travelled between the four people. His hands burned even hotter. "I must say this is unexpected," A forced chuckle left his mouth and he cocked his head slightly, not liking the way the men and woman stood._

_"You knew damn well that this would happen." William Stryker snapped, nose wrinkling in contempt as Jax frowned and shrugged one shoulder half heartedly, mentally begging that his children and wife were safe upstairs._

_Madeline seemed to fidget in expensive heels, blinking owlishly at the man in front of her. "Mind if we come in Jax?" She asked sweetly, putting a hand on her husband's bicep and shooting the man a sardonic smile._

_Jax hesitated, recalling the bitter names that had been left hanging in the air from only minutes ago. After taking a much needed gulp of air, he shook his head in apology, "I'm sorry but it's late and my children need to get to bed..." He trailed off at the sound of a gun cocking and looked down, fear now widening blue eyes._

_Madeline held the gun between his eyes, her mouth now twisted into an ugly scowl._

_"Oh I wasn't asking." She growled, finger tightening on the trigger and letting off one shot._

_Jax's body fell to the ground with a muted thud._

_He grimaced in pain as he placed his fingers to his bleeding gunshot wound on his left shoulder as the group barged into the foyer and looked around the room, Madeleine saw photos of the family, including one of the three children in the back garden playing with the family dog Max as they looked at Jax as William strode over and kicked him brutally as he said the words that Jax dreaded to hear from the poisonous man's lips._

_"Find the others in the house, they might be hiding upstairs or in the basement!" William ordered them harshly._

_Jax tried to curl in on himself, watching as Madeline stared imploringly into a family photo, studying it intently. The others wandered off, hurrying up the stairs or trying to find the door to the basement, holding similar weapons to the one just used on him. He blanched as he realized those weapons were about to be used on his family. His wife, two daughters and his son. His mind flashed do the loyal companion of the family; Jackson. What would they do with him? With them?_

_Jax loyally held his hand against the wound, making sure to keep pressure on the wound. It ached and burned and he groaned loudly, throwing his head back and gaining Stryker's attentions again. The man threw another kick his way, smiling when the family man squirmed in pain._

_"Find them and bring them to me." William added under his breath, smiling brightly at the pain and disgust in Jax's eyes from where he stared up at his feet. The sight of the mutant, bleeding and crying at his feet was gratifying. It was where he belonged._

_He knelt down, effortlessly moving the man's hand from his shoulder and digging his fingers into the open wound. Jax let out a pain filled cry. "Don't you understand? You brought this on yourself." William said softly, almost apologetically before smiling once again and hooking his finger in the wound._

_Jax growled lowly, pushing the pain aside so he could work through what Stryker had said. "Screw you asshole." Was all he managed to say back, drawing back so he could spit back in the man's face._

_William slowly wiped the saliva from his face, anger taking over his unattractive features. With his nostrils flaring his grabbed the older man's throat. "You are going to regret that." He snapped before standing and roaring to the ceiling._

_"Bring his wife down here..." _

_Sparing the man a look he finished. "Let's make him watch."_

_Realising what William meant by that, Jax attempted to get up and with all of his strength and focused on his hands as he saw another man head upstairs and felt his body burn as his hands lit up with bluebell flames, he threw a blue fireball at where Lucas was and the man yelled out as his black jeans got set on fire and tried to put the fire out frantically._

_Seizing his chance, he ran upstairs as he heard William fire his gun at him as he ran upstairs to rescue his family and heard his children screaming as he sae Nancy being dragged out of the room with a gun to her head, she looked terrified but was trying to be calm._

_"MOVE OR SHE FUCKING DIES, MUTANT FREAK!" William snarled at his neighbour menacingly as Jax froze looking at Nancy worriedly and she gave him a comforting look._

_It was all in that one look. Jax felt his limbs go weak as understanding flooded his tired frame. His wife had accepted her fate long ago, by marrying a mutant. With a forlorn expression, Jax raised his hands in surrender, praying that the pure look of hopelessness would wipe of his wife's face._

_She was his rock. He couldn't bear to see her so lost. "I won't move," He said softly, lowering himself to the ground. He would fight when there wasn't an immediate threat to his family. When he knew he had a chance to win, he would strike._

_"Good fucking choice." William almost praised before jerking in the room with his head. "Stryker! There's a toddler, kid and a teen in there." He called, waiting patiently as the older man came running to his side._

_Stryker nodded in appraisal of the situation, sparing the inside of the room a quick look. "Alright, you deal with them, give me the woman." He demanded, hands out as if awaiting a gift. Drake dumped the woman in his hands, still keeping the gun firmly pressed against the nape of her neck until Stryker had his own weapon out._

_The man Jax didn't recognize—Lucas—came stumbling up the stairs, reeking of burning flesh. He snarled down at the man at his feet, lashing out and punching him square in the nose. Stryker chuckled somewhere to his left. "Wanting revenge I'll take it." He mused, nodding once and gesturing for the man to drag Jax into the nearest bedroom._

_Stryker followed, yanking Nancy like a dog on a chain. He was going to enjoy this. Jax? Not so much._

_He could the screams of his children as they were brutally tortured and he felt his eyes burn with anguish and shame as he was forced to watch Stryker rape his wife along with the two other men. Madeline was nowhere in sight, Jax prayed then to Marie Laveau, the witch that his mother believed in to protect his children, to bring them comfort and also avenge their deaths in the most possible way, he would kill all of them who had hunted his kind like animals...all because they were born differently to the others._

_Jax felt someone drag him up and force him to watch as Stryker raped his wife, his beautiful as she fought against him and he heard her crying something in Irish, a prayer to Macha._

_Stryker stabbed her and motioned for William Drake to go next as they heard Bailey screaming hysterically and tried to fight, he wasn't going down without a fight, he was a Wakefield._

_The man holding him down had a strong grip and he tried. He really did. As more agonized screams echoed through his once calm home, he choked on a sob recognizing the voice of his daughter Davina._

_"Daddy!"_

_He closed his eyes, blocking out his daughters voice as he yanked and pulled at the hands holding him back. After a particularly harsh pull he felt something in his shoulder crack and he bit his lip to get the pained cry in as he kicked back. He felt his foot connect with something, hearing the man, Lucas, let out a grunt._

_The grip on his arms loosened and he shot forward, tackling the man off his wife and faintly hearing her cry out. He punched, kicked and bit, no longer caring if they did anything to him or where his blows landed. He would protect his family and if he couldn't do that, he'd be damned sure he avenged them._

_Something hit him in the back and he fell forward, landing on Drake as blood pooled down his back. "Argh!" He spun, hoping to stop the next blow but was all but thrown across the room by the next hit. He skidded across the carpet, burning all the exposed skin before he grunted, looking back up._

_Stryker was standing over him, a bloodied baseball bat in one hand. Jax tried to move but the bat was brought down, violently connecting with his side. He felt his ribs snap, the pain almost worse than the bullet hole in his shoulder. Another blow. Another scream of pain._

_"Your kind..." Stryker panted, leaning on his knees as he regained his breath. "Should've been wiped out years ago." With that, he reached into the waistband of his pants and pulled out a gleaming knife. Jax struggled to stand, to kneel, anything as Stryker leaned over him, lifting the knife high above his head._

_"Jax!" Nancy sobbed, hearing metal tear through flesh. She tried to turn, to see her husband but the last man in the room was on top of her, busying himself with her body. At her husband's pain roar she head butted the man nuzzling her neck._

_Lucas fell back, pants at his ankles and clutching his head as he swore at the woman. Not caring about her dirtied and impure state she spared her husband a look meeting his gaze for a split second. He nodded once and she limped from the room, her core sore and aching as she hurried to the bedroom she and the children had hidden in._

_A gunshot echoed her leaving and she sobbed into her torn dress, stumbling through the door. A gasp left her mouth when she saw her Davina, her little baby girl, clutching the butchered body of her dog Jackson, blood covering her innocent white nightgown. She was sobbing and covering her ears with one hand and the dogs torn open side as she muttered something under her breath._

_Nancy jolted forward before the rest of the room caught her attention. Bailey. Oh god not Bailey. She choked on her breath as she saw the toddler lying in a pool of her own blood. Pale cheeks were drawn and cut, shallow wounds decorating her body and an expression of pure terror etched onto her face. Burns littered her body, blistered and raw, red on her alabaster skin._

_Nancy could barely stand when her eyes moved on, landing next on her beautiful boy. Her pride and joy was stripped naked and bloodied, curse words and bitter words carved into his perfect flesh._

_She heard movement behind her but was too preoccupied to care. She felt cold metal pressed against the back of head just as sirens began to echo down the street._

_"Shit, Stryker we need to get the fuck out of here. Shoot the stupid whore and let's leave." As the bullet entered the young mother of three none of the men or the crazed woman holding a bloodied scalpel and lighter noticed that the young girl Davina was watching with wide blue eyes... purple slowly bleeding in._

_Davina shot to the side, almost falling to the side as memories flooded back unwelcoming. Her blood ran cold, as she stumbled backwards, tears running down her cheeks in streams._

_The Drakes. Suburban home owners and closet murderers._


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I'm sorry for posting this but my co-writer, Taila. Tai, is unable to co-write any longer and if anyone is interested in writing Feral Love with me, then message me.

Love

DarylDixon'sLover.


End file.
